The True Test of Love II: The Twerpy Menace
by L.R.T
Summary: Sequel to "The True Test of Love". It's up to a new Rocket trio to save the day! Rocketshippy. Pokeshippy. Adult themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

The True Test of Love II: The Twerpy Menace

L.R.T.

* * *

><p>"Ha! Take that, bitch!"<p>

"Josephine!" Jessie cried, "what did I say about swearing?"

"But _mom_, the Ketchum kid is battling Lorelei and he just kicked some major as -"

"Joey..."

"Butt! I was gonna say butt!" Joey pouted.

Josephine "Joey" was the tomboy of the triplets and the oldest by four minutes. She swore and spit and didn't take crap from anybody. James always said, "My god, she's like a mini-Jessie!" which wasn't exactly a far off statement on James's part. She even had an unlimited supply of pans, fans, mallets...stashed under her bed to beat up on her sisters with. She had purple hair that was as long as Jessie's though no one ever saw this because she always had it back in a ponytail. Joey had emerald eyes like James and all the girls had the wisp of hair in their face, just like James. No one knew _exactly_ how you could inherit hair but no one really seemed to care, either.

"I don't know why yous twos let dem watch dat kid battle," Meowth said disapprovingly.

"Meowth, they're ten years old. Ash is twenty now. I think we can forgive and forget, don't you?" Jessie said, flipping through a magazine.

"Mom! Why did I have to get _dad's_ hair? I hate this strand! It's like, always in my face!" Jennie whined from the bathroom.

She was the valleygirl of the group and the second born after Joey by two minutes. She had purple hair as well that was shoulder-length just like James'. She had Jessie's blue eyes and _definitely_ her mother's fashion flair. They'd look over fashion magazines for hours.

"I don't know, Jennie, just deal with it!" Jessie called.

"Uh, could you please keep it down? I'm trying to read," Jeanette, the youngest by four minutes, said quietly. She was the shy one. She reminded Jessie of a young James. She figured that's where Jeanette got it from. God knows Jessie was _anything_ but shy. Jeanette's time was spent reading, writing and painting. She was a very talented young woman though people rarely saw her work. The only person who ever saw her drawings was James and the only Pokemon was Arbok. Jeanette loved Arbok like her own. She'd tell it everything. Her hair was also purple and naturally styled like Jessie's. No hair spray, moose, gel, nothing was ever put on her head. Jessie was a little jealous.

"Ash, you moron! Don't be using Wartortle! God, you are so dense! Everyone knows Pokemon are weak against their own kind! Use the damn Raichu, Einstein! Electric types are good against water! Jeez, Mom, did he ever go to Pokemon Tech?" Joey said.

"I don't think so, Joe."

"_That_ explains a lot." Joey paused. "Hey, didn't you and pop go there?"

"Yeah, we did."

"So why aren't you Pokemon Masters?"

"We flunked out."

Joey burst out laughing. "That's hilarious! What'd you get?"

"-10..."

"_Negative_? That's a riot! Man, mom, you and dad must've been seriously stupid!"

"Well, what kind of question is how many hairs does a Psyduck have on its head?" Jessie said angrily.

"Three," Joey, Jeanette, and Jennie replied.

"Hey, don't mouth off to me, kiddies! Or Dawson won't be going up his creek for a week, got it?"

They all shut up and went back to what they were doing.

"Mom! Is dad back with my cucumber facial cream?" Jennie called.

"No!"

"Ugh, parents."

"So, Jessie, your anniversary's comin' up, ya know." Meowth smirked.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot? Dat's da guy's job, Jess! Remember? Da girls were born in May and yous twos got hitched in July."

"Hey bub, try raising three pre-teen girls and then see if _you_ remember stuff!" Jessie retorted.

"Heh, heh, so got any _plans_?"

"Meowth, you have such a dirty mind."

"Aw...come on! Uncle Meowth wants some more nieces...a nephew or two wouldn't hurt either, ya know."

"No way! I love the girls more than anything but James and I decided that three were enough for us."

"Aw...why?"

"You try shoving three kids out of your vag -"

"_Meowth_! Stop!" Meowth yelled, covering his ears.

Jessie smirked. "Thought so."

"Yes! He did it, mom! Ash won!" Joey yelled.

"Ash Ketchum?" Jennie asked peeking through the bathroom door. "Oh my god, he is _so_ fine. I'd kill to meet him!"

"Hey, let's go see him in Pallet!" Joey suggested.

"I'll have to ask your father," Jessie said.

"Mom, it's 2010. Women are independent souls. We don't need a man telling us what we can and can't do," Jennie said.

"I guess I'm just old-fashioned then, Jennie."

"Whatever." She went back in the bathroom.

"I think it's romantic, mom," Jeanette said.

"Thank you, dear," Jessie smiled.

Meowth thought about the last ten years. Jessie and James had grown up so much. He hadn't seen them wear their Team Rocket uniforms since their honeymoon night. He shuddered at the thought. That was going to stick with him for a while. He wished that they hadn't have brought the girls and him along. Then again, Jessie didn't want to leave them, which he could understand. Jessie and James now barely had a moment to themselves. Sure, once or twice, by accident, maybe he walked in on a romantic moment between the two and totally wrecked it but it never bugged him...until now. Their anniversary had to be special and most important of all - they had to be alone. But how could he pull it off?

Giovanni was livid once he found out Jessie and James were quitting to take care of their family and now they were in the witness protection program and living in seclusion. Jessie and James were scared of Giovanni and most of all, they were scared of what he might try to do to the girls. Jessie, James and Meowth rarely spoke of their past, especially Team Rocket. Jennie, Joey and Jeanette wanted to know but knew better than to pry. How could Jessie and James have a romantic anniversary when everywhere they went, a squad of Jennys followed? Meowth got out of his daze when Joey smacked him upside the head with a fan.

"Yo, Uncle Meowth! Wanna play Pokemon?"

"Yeah! You're goin' down, sister!"

"Don't beat your catnip, furface!"

James walked in with a bag from the local drug store. Jennie ran in, grabbed the bag, kissed her dad and ran into the bathroom again. James shrugged and went over by Jessie and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Ew, get a room," Joey said, not even bothering to look up from her game.

Jeanette sighed. "How romantic!"

"Ettey, they're like, thirty years old. That's not right."

"They're twenty-seven and I think it's romantic," she said quietly.

"You're hopeless, sis!"

James went over by Jeanette. "So, got any new drawings?"

"Yeah! Wanna see?"

"You bet."

Jeanette led her dad into her room. Jessie smiled. She loved her new life. She'd never been so happy. But Giovanni was still out there. It had been a decade, sure, but that never stopped Giovanni.

"Oh yeah! Burned!" Joey said.

Meowth groaned.

"You know, Meowth," Jessie said, "it's really sad when a Pokemon can't beat a human at a game that's based on its own kind."

"Eh, shadup."

Joey and Jessie grinned at each other. Little did they know that their quiet life was about to be shattered - possibly forever.

* * *

><p>"Mom! What's for breakfast?"<p>

"I want pancakes!"

"No! Waffles!"

"Screw you both, we're getting doughnuts, _right, dad_?"

"No fair, Joey!"

Jessie and James groaned as they lay snuggled up in bed that morning.

"Well, so much for 'us' time, huh?" James said.

"James, we need to get away from this place for our anniversary. We need time to ourselves."

"I know but how can we have that? Unless we get a Jenny willing to do a threesome."

"James...you are truly dense."

"I know. I can't believe we'll be married ten years this Saturday."

"Yeah...I love you so much, James."

"Well, I'm a loveable kind of guy."

Jessie laughed. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Modesty. Hey, the girls aren't whining."

"Relax yous twos, Meowth's got it!" Meowth said, walking in carrying a frying pan.

"Meowth? Why are _you_ cooking?" James asked. "That's my job. Jessie! He stole my job!"

"Shadup! I just thought yous might like more cuddling time," Meowth winked.

"You must get your dirty mind from him, James," Jessie said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, dirty mind or not, this was very nice of you, Meowth. Thanks," James said.

"Don't mention it. Just keep the screaming down to a minimum. Children are present, ya know." And with that he left.

"Stupid cat. Can't live with him -"

"Can't live without him," James finished, pulling Jessie closer to him.

"Do you think we're out of the woods? With Giovanni?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, Jess. I really don't. But listen, Team Rocket has doubled its size. No one better mess with us," James smiled, kissing his wife's head.

"I guess you're right," Jessie sighed, falling more into James's embrace.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Will we ever want to have more kids?"

Jessie propped herself up on her elbow. "Do _you_ want more, James?"

"Not now. I mean, later on. We're only twenty-seven, our time isn't up yet. And let's face it, Jess, we're not gonna stop having sex."

Jessie fell back onto her pillow. "How long has it been?"

"Only a month...or two..."

"My god. We're twenty-seven and haven't had sex in two months! What the hell is wrong with us, James?"

"We're busy with the girls. And with me working at the PokeMart, we know how weird my hours can get."

"Yeah...I just - I just wish we could be intimate more often."

"I know, Jess. Me too." James brushed her hair out of her face. She hadn't worn it the way she had in Team Rocket for a long time. She always let it hang. "Well, what's stopping us from doing it now?"

Jessie giggled. "The girls are right outside, James..."

"So?"

"So...what will they tell their friends?"

"Who cares? I saw my parents doing it tons of times."

"Ew. I'm surprised you still have the urge to have sex after seeing that."

"Well, I do. So, Jess? Do you...you know...wanna?"

"You dunderhead, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not! I just don't want to push you."

"You aren't. Come on, blue boy, under the covers," Jessie said, snuggling down under the covers, James joined her.

"_Mom_! Jennie's in the bathroom and I need to get in!" Joey yelled.

James and Jessie got out of bed gradually and got dressed. Jessie went up to the bathroom door and knocked. "Jennie Ann, you come out in five minutes, understood?"

"Joey, you tattler!"

"How do you know it was me, Miss Priss?"

"Jeanette's a kindly sister! She'd never do that!" Jeanette beamed at her sister's complement.

"Three minutes and counting!" Jessie called from the kitchen.

"Ugh, we were _so_ close to stopping the streak," James said, taking a sip of coffee.

"I know. Well, there's always Saturday right?" Jessie smirked.

"Totally."


	2. Chapter 2

The True Test of Love II: The Twerpy Menace

L.R.T.

* * *

><p>Later that same day, Jessie was enjoying a quiet afternoon at home. Meowth had taken Jeanette to the library, Joey was at baseball practice, and Jennie was at the mall - her home away from home. Just as she was about to settle down and watch some television, there was a knock at the door to their apartment. Jessie got up and answered it. To her horror, Giovanni was on the other side. "Gio - Giovanni? Get out!" Jessie yelled.<p>

"Jessie, I can't do that. You and James have a debt to me. Now, come with me, beautiful."

"Never!" Jessie said, trying to close the door but to no avail. Giovanni's men grabbed her and dragged her off.

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm home!" Joey called.<p>

"She's not here," Jeanette said, looking concerned.

"What do you mean? Mom's always here."

"Not today."

"I don't like dis one bit," Meowth said.

* * *

><p>"Will that be all, sir?" James asked.<p>

"James...?" the guy asked.

"Yeah...who are you?"

"It's Ash!"

"Ash? Hey..." James said. He didn't know what to say to his former enemy.

"How come you work here now?"

"Jessie and I quit Team Rocket. We're married now and have three kids."

"Whoa! James, you dog."

"I see that you have some romance in your life, too, huh?" James asked, noticing the wedding band on Ash's finger.

"Yeah, Misty and me. We just got married."

"Rai!" A Raichu jumped up next to Ash.

"This Pikachu?" James asked.

"Yep. Well, I gotta get going. Misty's gonna kill me if I miss dinner. Later!"

"Bye!"

Ash ran off into the woods and took out a laptop.

"Yes?" Giovanni asked.

"Dad, it's me. I found James. He's at the PokeMart. Should I slip the kidnapping the note under the door?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Good job, son. I'm so happy you've finally realized that good guy act wasn't getting you anywhere."

"As am I, dad."

"Here, just to prove we aren't bluffing. I'm sending you a picture of Jessie. This ought to make him come to save his precious lady."

"Right, dad. Send it now."

A small fax machine came out of the side of the laptop and the picture of Jessie tied up came out.

"Got it. I'll talk to you later, dad."

"Good job, son."

Ash turned off the laptop and went over to the PokeMart's door. He slipped the note under it and ran off, Raichu following close behind.

"Hmm...wonder what this is," James said picking up the note.

_James,_

_Long time no see, eh, boy? We have someone here who might interest you. Take a look at the picture and come to headquarters ASAP. Your wife wants to see you._

_- Giovanni_

James looked over at the picture. He growled with hate and wrinkled them both up and threw them on the ground.

"That _asshole_!" he yelled.

"James? What's up?" his boss asked.

"I need to take some time off. My wife just got kidnapped by Giovanni."

"Oh my god, he found you?"

"Yes."

"Take all the time you need."

"Thanks," James said, running out the door.

* * *

><p>James stormed into Giovanni's office in a mad rage. He went right up to his desk and grabbed him by the collar.<p>

"Where is my wife?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"James, nice to see you again."

"I want my wife. Where is Jessie?"

"Patience, my boy."

"How did you find us?"

"I have my ways."

"I should've known. Where is Jessie? I'm not asking you again. Take me to her now!"

"As you wish." Giovanni lead him into a dark room.

"Jessica?"

"James!" Jessie cried and ran to him.

"Did he hurt you? Tell me, damn it!" He looked at her more closely and saw that she was beaten up fairly badly. "What did he do to you?"

"I tried to escape and he told his guards to beat me..." Jessie wept into James's shirt. He held his wife close and kissed her head.

"Shh...I'm here now. It's going to be okay, Jess." Just then the large door slammed shut. James ran up to it and found out it was locked. "Locked," he said.

"What about the girls?" Jessie wept.

"Meowth's with them. He won't let anything happen to them."

"I love you, James."

"I love you too, Jess. I'll protect you. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

The True Test of Love II: The Twerpy Menace

L.R.T.

* * *

><p>"Oh, no! What if he got dad, too?" Jennie cried, who had just gotten home and heard about the kidnapping.<p>

"We're going to headquarters!" Joey pronounced.

"No you ain't! Not as long as Uncle Meowth's here," Meowth said.

"But -"

"No buts, Joey. Dere fine. Your mom and dad have had some awesome adventures."

"Really? Like what?" Joey asked.

"Well, ya know Gramma and Grampa?"

"Yeah. Their house smells funny," Joey said wrinkling her nose.

"Oh, I love that mansion. Why dad ever gave it up is beyond me," Jennie said.

"Well, a while back dey wanted your pop to get married to Aunt Jessibelle!"

"Ew..." the girls said.

"Yep. But James got out of it and your mom and him had a moment in da Meowth balloon. 'Course I wouldn't stand for being left out so I had to yell and scream at them, They'd forgotten me, ya see."

"How romantic!" Jeanette sighed.

"Your ma saved your pop's life! Dey went to Pokemon Tech togetta, joined a bike gang, then Team Rocket."

"Wow," the girls said, awed.

"That's bitchin'!" Joey said.

Jeanette got up and looked out the window. _Please God, help mom and dad. I know they did some bad things but they've really turned their lives around and are great parents. Please don't let Giovanni hurt them, please._

* * *

><p>Jessie tossed and turned in her sleep as James held her close, staying awake to make sure Giovanni didn't try any funny stuff. Jessie opened her eyes, looking up at James.<p>

James tried his best to smile. "Sleep well?"

Jessie got up and shrugged. "As best as I could."

James pulled her close against him. "Listen to me, Jessica…we _will_ get out of this alive, I swear to you. No one is going to tear our family apart - not Giovanni, no one."

Jessie nodded, wishing she could believe James's words but knowing deep down, there wasn't anything he could do to stop Giovanni. "We have to get out of here, James…"

"I know…I just hope we aren't here for our anniversary tomorrow."

"Dear god, I hope so, too."

"Jessica…I love you so much…" James said, holding onto her as if his life depended on it.

Jessie laid her head back onto his shoulder. "I love you, too, James. We have to get through this…we have to…"

* * *

><p>Joey, Jennie and Jeanette crawled through the air ducts of Team Rocket Headquarters, looking through the vents, trying to find their parents.<p>

"If mom and dad find us here, they're going to go ballistic, Joey," Jennie said.

"I don't care, Jennie, I have to save them!"

"I hope Uncle Meowth doesn't wake up," Jeanette said.

"He won't, he sleeps 'til noon," Joey retorted.

Jennie poked Joey. "Joe…I think that's Giovanni," she said, pointing through the vent.

"How do you know?" Jeanette asked.

"Because it says 'Giovanni's office' on the door," Jennie said matter-of-factly.

Joey took out her pocketknife. "He's gonna get what's coming to him!"

Jennie and Jeanette gasped. "Joey, you aren't going to throw that at him, are you!" Jennie cried.

"Damn right I am! He made mom and dad's lives hell and I want him to pay!" Joey said, quietly opening the vent and aiming the knife.

"Oh, I can't look…" Jeanette said, hiding her eyes.

Joey threw the knife, hitting Giovanni right smack in the middle of the back.

"Yes!" Joey said, jumping down from the vent and grabbing her knife back. Giovanni looked up at her in pain.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just call me the Bi-otch, you jerk," she said, slamming the knife into his "area."

He yowled in pain but Joey grabbed an old rag she saw and gagged him. "Jackass. Jeanette, Jennie, come on!"

The two girls jumped down, not looking at Giovanni's dying body. Joey went over to a door and knocked it down with her sisters' help. The three immediately shut it.

"Of all the times mom and dad could be doing it, it had to be now," Joey said.

"Did anyone else notice that dad looked hot?" Jennie giggled.

Jeanette and Joey looked at her.

"Ew, Jennie…just…_ew_!" Joey cried, grabbing Giovanni's phone and calling the police.

* * *

><p>"Ack! Mom! I can't breathe!" Joey cried, trying to get out of her mother's hug.<p>

"Too bad! Oh you three are going to drive me nuts, you know that? You could've gotten hurt!" Jessie said, kissing their heads about a million times each.

"Well, we couldn't let Giovanni hurt you, mom," Jennie said.

"Josephine…I can't believe you stabbed Giovanni…_there_!" James cried.

"He deserved it," she pouted.

"Well, thank god you're okay and that Team Rocket is shut down forever," Jessie said, hugging her girls again.

"I'm sorry yous twos, I shoulda watched 'em betta," Meowth said.

"Don't worry about it, Meowth, for once your mess up actually was a good thing," James smiled.

"T'anks! Hey...wait a sec!"

* * *

><p>James raised his champagne glass and clinked it with Jessie's. "Happy anniversary, Jess."<p>

Jessie smiled and snuggled closer to him in bed. "Very happy."

"Giovanni's dead."

"We stopped our streak."

"And no more Jennys…" James said, rather sad.

"Aww…cheer up, you'll get to see her around town," Jessie smiled, kissing him.

"Yeah, but it's not the same," he said, bringing Jessie closer. "I love you, Jess."

"I love you, too, James."


End file.
